Personal computers are now widely used in which the media disk is ready by a three and one half inch (3.5") diskette drive system. As such personal computers become more powerful, a large number of the diskettes is required for both data storage and software backup. Presently, such diskettes are stored in lift top receptacles or free standing carousels which will hold from 30 to 100 disks. Such storage arrangements are typically stored on shelves adjacent the personal computer. They are cumbersome to use and impractical to keep at the user's finger tips.